What if?
by RainLily13
Summary: Takes place in Midnight: So what if, instead of listening to Firestar, Squirrelpaw goes against him? An alternative version and outcome of when Firestar finds Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw together after she got stuck in the thornbush. SxB
1. Chapter 1

_ok well this is my first ever fanfic. i started writing this a long time ago and i just never felt like typing and posting it cause i didnt think it was all too good but what ever. after reading the part where squirreltpaw got stuck in the bush and brambleclaw helpd her out and firestar came and started pms'ing at them, i started thinking about what if squirrelpaw just snapped and lashed out at him? so i thought about what she would do and there you go, this is what i came up with _

i guess this is kinda like a drabble/two-shot.. im not too sure but yah read, review and enjoy!!

_**Disclaimer: If I really owned "Warriors" Ashfur would die, Feathertail would come to life, and Jaypaw wouldnt be blind... I mean how could they do that to a kit?? So no i DONT own Warriors.**_

**_What If?_**

Squirrelpaw was shocked and angry, no furious! She couldn't believe what Firestar just said! Them not fit to be warriors?

What the hell is his problem lately? She thought, he's acting like his furs being rubbed the wrong way. Every time I'm near Brambleclaw he's snaps at us. I'm sick of it!

"You," Firestar went on crisply, flicking his tail at Squirrelpaw, "take that vole of Graystripe's to the elders and carry on hunting for them." He looks at Brambleclaw and was about to speak when interrupts.

"No!" Squirrelpaw spat.

He snaps his head to her. "What did you say? You will obey you leader's orders whether you like it or not!" Firestar yowled

"Yea? Well I don't have to." Squirrelpaw said haughtily, flicking her tail dismissively and looking to the side..

"And why not?" Firestar asked.

"Because," she turns her head, looking intently at him, "YOU are not my leader anymore! I'm leaving the clan. I can't stand this anymore and why should I stay in a clan whose leader, who is also my FATHER, claims that I'm not fit to be a warrior? Good bye Firestar."

Squirrelpaw padded up to Graystripe and put her muzzle to his flank. "Good bye Graystripe, you were always like a father to me."

She padded to Brambleclaw and nuzzled her nose to his muzzle affectionately. Out loud she said "Good bye Brambleclaw" and quietly said "Sorry for being so mean, I love you Brambleclaw, I always have" and walked away.

Brambleclaw stared at her, astonished and dismayed. He padded after to her and whispered "Squirrelpaw think about what your doing, please don't leave. I want you to stay…." Brambleclaw paused for a moment, "I want you to stay with me" he stated twining his tail with hers..

Squirrelpaw stared deeply into Brambleclaw's amber eyes and said "Oh, Brambleclaw….. I….-"

* * *

gasp whats squirrelpaw gonna do? is she gonna stay and be with brambleclaw or is she gonna leave? you'll find out soon when i update

okay so how did i do? was it good or bad for my first try? give me a review and tell me how i did. I dont care if i get flames cause i would love to know my mistakes so i could write better


	2. Chapter 2

_well i'mmmm backkk!! haha well i changed my mind, this WAS going to be like a drabble/two-shot thingy or what ever but i changed my mind. i decided that i wanted it to continue this until i find a right ending cause im at a loss for that lol. So this MIGHT have a few more chapters... really depends if i aint too lazy or not and if i actually have the ideas to write this. so if you have ANY ideas at all about how i should end this review and tell me PLEASE!! Well, read, review, and enjoy!! hope ya like it )_

_**Disclaimer: If I really owned "Warriors" Ashfur would die, Feathertail would come to life, and Jaypaw wouldnt be blind... I mean how could they do that to a kit?? So no i DONT own Warriors.**_

* * *

**_Squirrelpaw's thoughts_**

_Brambleclaws thoughts_

**Firestar's thoughts**

* * *

**_What If?_**

_Last time:_

_Brambleclaw stared at her, astonished and dismayed. He padded after to her and whispered "Squirrelpaw think about what your doing, please don't leave. I want you to stay…." Brambleclaw paused for a moment, "I want you to stay with me" he stated twining his tail with hers.._

_Squirrelpaw stared deeply into Brambleclaw's amber eyes and said "Oh, Brambleclaw….. I….-"_

_And now to the present:_

"…. Oh Brambleclaw, I can't … I just can't stay here anymore , not with him staring down at me, at us, all the time, being wary and suspicious. What's the point of being a part of a clan whose leader doesn't even trust you? I'd never be happy" She shook her head and started padding away towards the bushes.

"Please Squirrelpaw!! No! I love you too! Just don't leave!" Brambleclaw yowled.

She looked back, her green eyes showing all of her love for him, but also so much sadness in their depths. "I'm sorry, I just can't. I love you Brambleclaw….goodbye!" It was too much for her so she ran off into the forest. _**I hope this is for the best, I really do. I'm so sorry Brambleclaw, I wish there was another way, I'll miss you.**_

Brambleclaw just stared after her, eyes showing his sorrow and sadness, until it melted away into anger. He let out a yowl and snapped his head towards Firestar. "Why!? How!? How could you do such a thing? And to your own daughter no less? I don't know how you can call yourself a good leader, or even a decent father." Brambleclaw accused, his disgust clearly evident in his tone.

Firestar just looked past him to the spot where Squirrelpaw ran out, his shock shone in his eyes. _I can't believe that just happened. _**She really walked out of the clan… and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been that hard on her, on both of them**_. _He put his head down in shame. "I'm sorry Brambleclaw, I'm truly sorry." With his head still hanging in shame he turned around and started towards the camp, his tail trailing in the dirt behind him.

"I'll bring her back" Brambleclaw's determined voice stopped him for the moment. He looked back at Brambleclaw.

"What?" Firestar blurted out.

"I said I'll bring her back, one way or another, but it might be awhile before we come back." Brambleclaw said, thinking about the journey he would have to make.

"Are you really willing to bring her back?" Firestar asked curiously

Brambleclaw gave him a look. "Of course I am." _I love her, I would do anything for her. _"But.. would you be willing to welcome her back?" He asked

"Yes I would, I wouldn't ever think of not letting her back into the clan." Firestar said, **Especially since it was my fault she left in the first place. **

Brambleclaw gave him a long look, as if he was trying to figure out if he was really telling the truth. He then nodded and turned around and padded towards the bushes Squirrelpaw went through. "Well, I don't know when I'll be back," he stopped for a moment, "but when I am, I'll have Squirrelpaw with me." He started walking again but just before he was out of earshot of Firestar he spoke again. "I just hope when we do get back, you'll be back to your normal self." With that he disappeared through the bushes, leaving Firestar to himself to think, with only one thing on each other's mind.

**I wonder how he's gonna bring her back**_._

_I wonder how I'm gonna bring her back._

* * *

_and it continues... well that wasn't a too bad of a way to end this chapter i guess. i really do wonder what Brambleclaw is going to do, and i'm the authouress lol. welll i'll think of something somehow... in the meantime i'm gonna need a few more reviews... it isn't like im asking for much like for ten or twenty or something... just enough to know people are at least reading and they like my writing or that they think it needs improvement. i really wasnt planning on even writing this and updating so soon but hey its like 2 in the morning and im bored so i had nothing better to do and it was a good way to pass like twenty minutes or something. so yah im gonna need some more reviews or im gonna stop cause there aint no point in writing this if i dont know if anyones reading this and if they like it or not. ill just start another story for another category, like Inuyasha. im probably better at that anyways... so just take a few minutes and post a review saying "good job keep it" cause at least THEN i know this is being read and liked. well ill try to think of something and post soon but till then bye and REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again!! Wow, eleven months later I update. 'Snorts' I'm _so_ proud of myself.._

_Sorry for the wait lol!_

_Anywhoo, as some of you may or may not now, I actually went on sabbatical to stock up on chapters for my stories._

_I did, and I completed a chapter for each story I posted. And because I'm so impatient, I came back from my little sabbatical to post again because I came up with something brilliant. _

_You guys can vote on the order in which my fics are posted!! That way I can easily focus on one at a time and not everything is jumbled up!! Lol. Well more info at the end of the chappy!_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Warriors… that's Erin Hunter!!**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--What If?--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Squirrelpaw's thoughts**_

_Brambleclaws thoughts_

**Firestar's thoughts**

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Last time;_

_Brambleclaw gave him a long look, as if he was trying to figure out if he was really telling the truth. He then nodded and turned around and padded towards the bushes Squirrelpaw went through. "Well, I don't know when I'll be back," he stopped for a moment, "but when I am, I'll have Squirrelpaw with me." He started walking again but just before he was out of earshot of Firestar he spoke again. "I just hope when we do get back, you'll be back to your normal self." With that he disappeared through the bushes, leaving Firestar to himself to think, with only one thing on each other's mind._

_**I wonder how he's gonna bring her back**__._

_I wonder how I'm gonna bring her back._

Now;

Brambleclaw stalked silently through the oh so quiet forest. Amber eyes darted sharply, ears erect and alert, and tail frozen in anticipation as he searched diligently for Squirrelpaw.

His eyes took in every little detail, on the look out for any sign of Squirrelpaw or even an enemy.

He was by himself, and a cat could never be too careful.

But it was all for a loss, seeing as somehow, in the short amount of time Firestar and he were arguing about who was going to go after Squirrelpaw, said she-cat made quite good-use of her time to disappear from thin air, putting a good amount of distance between them.

And it was at this time he wondered… _How in StarClan is she still an apprentice…?!_

No wonder why she was such a sufficient hunter… is she could seem invisible to her prey then it should be easy enough for her to pick her way through a forest without leaving a trace.

And she was pretty darn good at it too.

There was absolutely no trace of her. No pawprint, no scent, no broken twigs or anything that could signify that a cat walked through here.

He was just walking in this direction on a whim seeing as it was the same direction the fiery apprentice took off in… which probably wasn't a very good idea, considering the fact that she could have veered off in a different direction in case someone followed her.

But a conflicting thought came to his mind; what if she thought that was exactly something another cat would think she would do, and therefore, to lose her tracker, she'd do the exact opposite thing that was expected.

She was clever and witty enough to do such a thing.

But then _again_, what if she knew that everyone knew she was clever enough to do such a thing that she might as well do it to throw them off track.

Brambleclaw stopped in his step and almost yowled out in his frustration. He was even confusing himself!!

When he found her he was going to give her a piece of his mind!

Shook his head of the annoyingly confusing thoughts, he continued his way; whichever path Squirrelpaw chosen, he'd find her.

Somewhere inside him he felt that he was going the right way, and that he'd find her sooner or later.

One way or another he'd find her, he vowed to himself.

A yowl rang out in the forest and a cold shiver ran through his spine as he recognized the voice.

Apparently it was sooner rather than later.

"Squirrelpaw!!" Brambleclaw yowled out in alarm, and he took off in the direction the yowl came from as if a badger was on his heels.

It seemed that the feeling was right… for the yowl came from straight ahead in the direction he was already heading for.

He raced through the foliage, stealthily dodging the oncoming tree trunks and thorn bushes rushing at him.

Images ran past him as he continued his sprint, the only thing registering on his mind was getting to Squirrelpaw, and of course, her safety.

_Hold on Squirrelpaw, I'm coming! Just __hold on__!_

He started to run faster when another yowl echoed through the forest.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

542 Words

_Hah! Finally another update!! In like a year!! Haha, oops. 'Sweatdrops'_

_Hoped you liked the drama filled scene!! I'm kinda at a loss so this was all I could come up with lol. I'm trying to figure out the ending heheh._

_Oh yea… there's a poll on my profile to determine which story of mine will be updated next, and once two weeks from today is up, it closes and the number of votes will determine in which order the fics will be updated. So if you want this story updated soonish, then vote please!!_

_Well, review! Please and thank you!! XD_

_Take care,_

_-RainLily_

--Review Replies—

**Save Our Sharks- **Thanks!! XD

**Skygaze- **Thanks!! Hahahh that would be weird if she joined SkyClan lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh a year has finally passed and here comes the last chappy. I never really planned on this coming out to be a whole long story, originally I wanted it to just be like one-shot but that obviously didn't happen… lol

Well, I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. My first complete story! Woo! Lol.

Thanks you all for the reviews, alerts, and favs! I really appreciated it!! ^^

Enjoy now!! XD

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Warriors… that's Erin Hunter!!**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--What If?--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Squirrelpaw's thoughts**_

_Brambleclaws thoughts_

**Firestar's thoughts**

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Last time;_

"_Squirrelpaw!!" Brambleclaw yowled out in alarm, and he took off in the direction the yowl came from as if a badger was on his heels._

_It seemed that the feeling was right… for the yowl came from straight ahead in the direction he was already heading for._

_He raced through the foliage, stealthily dodging the oncoming tree trunks and thorn bushes rushing at him. _

_Images ran past him as he continued his sprint, the only thing registering on his mind was getting to Squirrelpaw, and of course, her safety._

Hold on Squirrelpaw, I'm coming! Just hold on!

_He started to run faster when another yowl echoed through the forest._

Now;

As he raced through the forest all he could hear was his paws beating on the ground, his quick breaths, and the blood rushing to his head.

He needed to get to Squirrelpaw before something bad happened…

If it hadn't already…

He clenched his eyes shut and ducked his head as he charged through a particularly sharp thornbush, ignoring the feel of the prickly objects as they scraped against his fur and skin painfully.

Skidding into a clearing his eyes shot open when he heard another yowl.

Less than twenty feet from him.

"_Brambleclaw_?!"

Said cat kept on running, tackling the huge brown tomcat pinning Squirrelpaw to the ground.

"Ugh!"

The two cats tumbled on the ground, rolling over and over again until Brambleclaw was able to get back on his paws again, hissing at the tomcat. "Don't touch her!"

Squirrelpaw scrambled up and shot to Brambleclaw's side. "Thanks…" she panted, glaring at the tomcat with unbridled fury.

Brambleclaw nodded once, giving Squirrelpaw a once over; she had a long going from her shoulder and along her side, and some more on her muzzle but they looked shallow. "You okay?" he asked, concern shining in his amber eyes.

The fury in Squirrelpaw's emerald orbs softened as she quickly glanced at him. "I will be when I teach the mouse-brained rouge not to ambush me…" she said bitterly, baring her fangs at the tomcat.

Brambleclaw let out a small amused meow but got serious. "Good idea, let's get this over with." He pelted across the distance, Squirrelpaw keeping pace with him.

The tomcat let out a loud his and charging straight for Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw sprung, swiping a paw against the tomcats muzzle as Squirrelpaw ducked under Brambleclaw and slammed her head into his chest, making him stagger back.

Brambleclaw scrambled on top of him, pinning him down as his claws sank into the cat's neck.

He never stood a chance…

Squirrelpaw padded up to the tomcat, glaring down at him. "You're a rouge and you belong somewhere else and not on ThunderClan territory. So if you cause trouble for us again you won't get a happy ending, you got that?" she snarled out to him.

The tomcat glared back up at her, black eyes sparking with hatred.

Brambleclaw's claws sank deeper when the cat didn't answer. "I don't think you heard her question. Do you understand?" he growled darkly into the other cat's ears.

"I got it…" the cat spat at them.

Their tail twitched in appreciation. "Good." Brambleclaw leapt off of him as Squirrelpaw backed up a few good feet un case the cat tried again.

He didn't, the brown rouge scampering up and out of the sight in record time.

Once Brambleclaw made sure the tomcat was out of sight he trotted over to Squirrelpaw. "How're you doing…?" he asked softly, eyeing the scratches on his muzzle.

Squirrelpaw shook her head at his concern. "It's nothing, just a little sting is all. Like I would give the stupid furball a chance to actually get a good one in. He was as clumsy as a newborn kit." She scoffed, sniffing lightly.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes flashed in amusement, but stepped closer to Squirrelpaw so he could give her a cleansing lick.

Squirrelpaw froze at the contact and her eyes whipped to meet hers.

An unspoken message passed through them, and Squirrelpaw relaxed as she let the older cat lick her wounds clean. "Why did you follow me?" she murmured under her breath.

Brambleclaw paused in his ministrations. "Why wouldn't I? I couldn't just let you walk away from the clan without a fight…" He continued to swipe his tongue against her cuts.

Squirrelpaw sighed. "It was my decision, not yours…"

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and pulled back. "Your father really didn't mean anything back there you know… he's just frustrated…" his own eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, before he shook his head. "He doesn't really think we're not fit to be warriors and he never meant to make you so angry you could walk out of the clan."

He flicked her ear lightly wit the tip of his tail. "Besides… where would you go?"

Squirrelpaw huffed and looked anywhere but him.

Brambleclaw's eyes slid closed in amusement. "You didn't think about it did you?"

Squirrelpaw snorted. "Well it was spur of the moment, I didn't have time to think of anything!" she defended herself hotly.

Brambleclaw touched the tip of his nose to hers. "Come back, please? For Firestar? Sandstorm? Leafpaw? Your family would miss you… Graystripe too…"

The she-cat she scuffed her paw in the ground, not saying anything.

Brambleclaw tried again. "What about Dustpelt? You're his apprentice.. ."

No response.

Brambleclaw stepped back and the tip of his tail came over to tap the bottom of her chin in a gesture to look at him. He stared directly into her sparkling green orbs with an unwavering gaze. "For me?" he mumbled gently. "ThunderClan wouldn't be the same without you… I wouldn't be the same…"

Squirrelpaw stared back at him, surprise shining in her eyes before she stepped closer to bury her nose against his muzzle. "Fine…" she murmured. "I'll come back.. for you.." she added lovingly.

Brambleclaw twined his tail with hers and jerked his head in the direction of their camp. "Then what are we waiting for?" he retorted as he made his way out of the clearing, his eyes shining with amusement.

Squirrelpaw mock growled lightly. "Get back here you know it all warrior!" she sprouted out, more fondly than insulting as she followed after in his pawsteps.

He only chuckled softly at her as they made their way back to camp where things would be set back as they should be…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

956 Words

Not too bad if I do say so myself. I decided to make it a little longer since this would be the end of it. In a way I'm relieved that I only have six stories to deal with now. 'Sigh' And it's been a long while since I really read the books so I was having a hard time writing chapters and stuff.

Well, again, I hoped you guys enjoyed the little 4-shot! Thanks for everything!

Farewell! ^^

-RainLily


End file.
